


boycott love

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Okay," Leo says, grinning wildly. "What does 'Te amo, Phichit' mean?"





	

Leo likes teaching people his native tongue. His first four years of life were on Mexico, so he ended up being sort of fluent in Spanish by when he and his family moved to the United States. It's nice there, Leo can see that, but he misses his home country sometimes. He learned English fairly quickly and that made him bilingual at the age of eight. A true prodigy, some people think, but he thinks it's normal to a degree, according to his situation.

He's on Phichit's hotel room, a few days before the Cup of China. He stares at the Thai skater: he's all soft smiles and beautiful, breathtaking eyes, and God, Leo is in love. He's simply fantastic, with his angelic laugh and his twinkling eyes. Leo wants to make him his. He's thinking about that when Phichit snaps his fingers and says, "Earth to Leo," and he reacts. "Huh?" he mutters, and Phichit chuckles.

"Are you going to teach me Spanish or not?" the older boy asks, and Leo nods. He starts explaining verbs and the three ways they end when Phichit puts a hand on his shoulder, and the younger boy falls silent. "I have a better idea," he says.

"What is it?" Leo knows he's no teacher, that he's quite sloppy and most likely bad at teaching. He's open to suggestions for his teaching method. Phichit seems more like the type of teaching people things, and Leo's daydreamed enough of him teaching him Thai. It'd be nice-- almost as nice as he imagines his lips against his own would be. _Woah, woah_ , he reprimands himself, _don't start thinking about him that way again_. Leo knows there's no way in hell Phichit likes him back; he doesn't deserve to be loved like that by him at all. He's just a Mexican-American young boy, obsessed with music. Phichit, unlike him, is perfect in every way: he's obsessed with The King and the Skater, he loves dogs and easily prefers them over people.

Leo doesn't deserve Phichit's affections, be it as a friend or a partner.

Phichit seems to stare at him, almost questioning what's going on in that mind of his. "What if you say a sentence and I try to translate it to English?" he suggests. There's nothing but curiosity in his eyes, but Leo's mind is already whirling with a plan. He's had a crush on the older boy for what feels like months, and maybe this time it's perfect.

"Okay," Leo says, grinning wildly. "What does 'Te amo, Phichit' mean?" He's being risky and he knows it, and Phichit's face turns from pale pink to a pretty shade of red in a matter of seconds. His eyes are wide open and his jaw is a bit ajar, and Leo wants to kiss him so bad. He wants to confess in a less sappy way than this, but Phichit must have an idea by now.

"I-I--" Phichit falls silent, and Leo gets closer to him. Before any of them know it, their hands are together, their fingers intertwined. Leo squeezes softly, noticing how his hands are a bit larger than Phichit's. "It means... I love you, Phichit, doesn't it?" he says, his cheeks growing redder as he talks. Leo finds it adorable.

"Uh-huh," Leo nods. "Te molesta que te bese, dulzura?" he asks, his Mexican accent a bit heavy as he speaks Spanish. Phichit looks at him dumbly, almost as if he's processing the words in slow motion, one by one. He nods, and Leo has the vague idea that the only thing he understood was the 'bese', or 'kiss' in Spanish.

The younger boy cuts the space between them both and he kisses him. Phichit's eyes are wide open for a bit before he falls to the kiss and closes them tight. He's the one to pull Leo closer by the collar of his t-shirt, and they're a mess of limbs as they fall on the floor of the hotel room. Leo laughs as he's on top of Phichit, and he brushes his cheek with his thumb. "I love you," he says. They just kissed, and Phichit consented to it, so it can't do much harm now.

"I love you too," Phichit says, the color on his cheeks growing paler. He doesn't seem as embarrassed anymore as he feels Leo fall flat into his stomach. He's taller than him by an inch or so, and Phichit enjoys the feeling of Leo's lips on his cheek and his lips. "You're such a good kisser, damn," he comments. Leo's cheeks are the ones to turn red this time.

"Eres un idiota, Phichit Chulanont," Leo replies.

" _Tu_ idiota, Leo," Phichit counters.

Leo's smile is wider than the ocean as he closes the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Te amo = I love you  
> Eres un idiota = You're an idiot  
> Tu idiota = your idiot
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I love Phichit/Leo with all my soul and my native language is Spanish so I wanted to do something with these two. Please kudo or comment if you liked it!


End file.
